


"With great powar comes great responsability"

by Sad_spidey_boy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Snaps, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cries, kind off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_spidey_boy/pseuds/Sad_spidey_boy
Summary: another version of endgame where peter snaps instead of tony and the whole world is watching the war with thanos(it's my first fan-fic so don't be harsh and sorry if there are any mistakes cause english is not my native language)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	"With great powar comes great responsability"

The fight was intense.

Each superhero having his turn with Thanos but losing miserably.But never failing to get up again and fight for all the lives that were far too lost to be regained.

Wanda came first almost winning , until Thanos realized her power and sacrificed his own army to win. She've fallen but this time failing to get up.

The same went with every other superhero. They were all down and so was the army of Thanos. The only one left standing was Thanos on one knee, him too, too tired to be capable of fully standing.

One helicopter was flying in the air, one man holding a camera broadcasting this terrible war to the whole world.All people, this time, forgetting all of their differences, no matter their race, their religion, their richness or poorness, all had one thing in their minds :"Please get up!". Some lost their hope and went saying goodbye to their relatives thinking it was the last time they were to ever see them.Some still had hope clinging in their hearts, refusing to lose faith in their heroes. 

If they didn't trust them, who would?

Back on the side of the battle, Thanos had a victorious smirk on his face, looking at the fallen heroes with disgust in his eyes.

Iron man's faceplate was torn showing a bloodied face, his suit was no longer responding. Next to him laid Spiderman rather peter parker as his mask was off . He seemed lost in his thoughts as if he was fighting with himself. He actually was; He was trying to fing a way to win as he couldn't lose his loved ones once again.There was Steve also, dried blood at the corner of his mouth.Strange was using his last power and energy trying to hold back the water from crashing them all with the help of his magician wizards. Thor was sitting, back to a rock, a desperate look in his eyes as if they've already lost. Maybe they did, did they?Wanda and Carol had a building on them, rather what was a building. They could've easily lifted it but one was inconscious and the other had overused her powers so they weren't responding to her anymore.Each hero laid in a place, too worn out to stand and fight.

Tony could feel something in his heart, some strange feeling that was eating him inside out as if warning him that something irreparable was about to happen, that something awful was about to happen. He was too focused on this feeling to notice the boy next to him checking his web shooters and getting ready to fight.He only returned back to reality when he heard the voice of that mad titan. 

Every hero raised their eyes to see him lifting his arm and about to snap.All of the eyes from all around the world were on him and all of the people were too focused on him to notice that a kid was spiderman and that he was getting ready to fight.

So, as the titan said "I am inevitable"and moved his fingers, everyone lost hope including the superheroes. Well , except one.And to their surprise, everyone's mouth fell open as they didn't hear the "CLICK" of the snap rather a groan from the titan.

Those who've closed their eyes reoponed them, while the others looked in shock with wide eyes as Peter hit Thanos with his leg hard enough to send him a few meters away as he fell on his back.That earned Peter a death glare from the titan.And without even trying to stand, Thanos snapped his fingers but to no avail. A pure look of horror and confusion had it's place on his face. Actually, everyone was confused.

Then, there was mouvement from the other side.There was spiderman standing, lifting his fist in the air to reveal the infinity stones in his possession.

And right on the moment, Tony understood what was about to happen .


End file.
